<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dont u think it’s kinda cute? by ronywillcox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477947">dont u think it’s kinda cute?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronywillcox/pseuds/ronywillcox'>ronywillcox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>HAHA! yes a classic. prepare to be boondoggled!, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Minecraft, Minecraft but it’s r e a l, No Sex, hijinks in general actually, mother mother inspired hijinks, no beta we die like men, okay that’s a lie, that tag is just required at this point, violence and fluff only</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronywillcox/pseuds/ronywillcox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the song Arms Tonite by Mother Mother</p><p>—</p><p>A nudge from his companion brought back his wandering thoughts, snapping to attention and looking to the man on his left. “Thinking about me?” he asked with what George was sure was a smirk. He couldn't see it due to his friend's mask, but he could certainly hear it. George scoffed as he considered the snarky reply of telling dream not to flatter himself, but it was a remark that never quite made it past his lips. “I wasn't really thinking about anything, actually.” is what he answered instead.</p><p>Dream chuckled, “sure george.”</p><p>George should've been snarky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dont u think it’s kinda cute?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was going to write more for this first part but I didn’t want the draft to be deleted so now it’s a prologue :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stray orange leaves that met the worn path were unceremoniously crunched under the boots of the two travelers who walked down it. The fallen leaves had been the first to mark the season, and had been disregarded without even a thought. The path got most of the attention, due to its condition. A path gray, from once excessive travel was now in the stages of being completely overgrown. No one really came out here anymore, at least not anyone smart. </p><p>The two travelers laughed as they walked, a simple conversation hanging in the air. It was incredibly casual: the way they talked, the way they walked. The normalcy that it gave off would've been strange to anyone who knew what they'd been moving towards, in fact- they probably would've been called crazy. Anyone who saw the two and gave them a second thought could have only assumed they'd been going on some simple walk they’d made a million times before (which is partly right), but not one of them would have once thought that these boys were on the way to kill a dragon.<br/>
The leaves rustled as a small gust of wind blew its way through the forest, the wind was light, barely a breeze. It didn't even bring a shiver to anyone without a jacket, the only thing that told it ever existed in the first place were the few loose leaves it brought to the ground. </p><p>George adjusted the strap of the satchel that hung over his shoulder, and the shirt that had been disrupted by the fix after. Moving the strap from where it had rested didn't really do anything for the ache that it had dug into his shoulder though. It was something he knew every time he moved to fix it, yet it was still an action he found himself repeating. </p><p>The rustling of leaves from the trees and bushes that surrounded him could be heard as another gust of wind blew through the clearing that had been carved from the weathered path. The wind was stronger, but it hadn't been colder. Lucky George. He’d been told it wouldn't get too cold for at least the next week but he'd been a bit apprehensive. With how the day has been going though maybe he won't end up freezing, at least not tonight. </p><p>A nudge from his companion brought back his wandering thoughts, snapping to attention and looking to the man on his left. “Thinking about me?” he asked with what George was sure was a smirk. He couldn't see it due to his friend's mask, but he could certainly hear it. George scoffed as he considered the snarky reply of telling dream not to flatter himself, but it was a remark that never quite made it past his lips. “I wasn't really thinking about anything, actually.” is what he answered instead. </p><p>Dream chuckled, “sure george.” </p><p>George should've been snarky.</p><p>He huffed, “look- its true and I don't know what to tell you other than that.” </p><p>“Suuuure george.” dream repeated, stretching out the first part of the word for ~extra emphasis~</p><p>George was going to be snarky. “I’m sorry but I just don't think about you as much as you think about me.” </p><p>He really didn’t. </p><p>“I know I live in your head rent free, but I’m afraid I can't say it’s the same with me.” He continued. </p><p>Dream winced, and brought a hand up to his heart “okay now that one cut deep georgie.” </p><p>Dramatic bastard. </p><p>The smirk in his voice was gone, a regular smile took its place. George smiled too, victory.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>